


Power of Three (3^n)

by lol_lee_lol



Category: Charmed
Genre: Anal Sex, Caught, Cheating, Exhibitionism, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5447627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_lee_lol/pseuds/lol_lee_lol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo has sex with the 3 sisters.<br/>Challenge: Number of words in a paragraph is the result of powers of 3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power of Three (3^n)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [petit_cochon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=petit_cochon).



> After doing the power of 2 on That '70s Show, I had to do 3 on Charmed.  
> Important note: Unlike the other one, my number of words for this one mostly oscillate between 3 and 243 because I felt like 729 words for a paragraph would be way too long.

“Please?”

“Not now, Leo.”

He decided not to push it and kissed her.

Piper gladly took his kiss and she walked out the house. Leo, with his erection still present, went to sit in the lounge. Phoebe soon join him.

“I think you should go see my sister,” she told him with a wink after noticing his bulge that he had forgot in his pants. Only wearing his pajamas did not help either. Uncomfortably, he apologized and told her that she left. Seeing how she looked down once again, he tried covering himself with his plate; it was too late. She had already seen everything she had to see to make her mind. She grabbed the dish and put it aside.

“Why are you shy? Like if I have not seen it before,” she said with a malicious smile. She was right, Piper had always been happy to let her sister look at his shlong. Without any sign of hesitation, she reached down and started to rub him: “This is new though.” Something, somewhere deep in his brain, knew that it was not right and he should be stopping her, but that thing was too far. He let her play with his penis and let her take it out. Just like him, she was still wearing her sleep attire. He could clearly see her nipple poking through her old t-shirt. Every doubts were gone from his mind; he made her stop just long enough to expose her and started kissing her. To his surprise, she was not wearing anything else. It was perfect that way. He lied down on her, forcing her to do the same, and he got his hand on his bald pussy to start a fast masturbation. Unable to wait any longer to feel his big sex inside hers, she pushed him off of her and he fell to the floor. She giggle a little as she went to sit on him and exchange one last kiss to make sure he was okay. He gave it back and it was a bit of a “go” for her. She grabbed his penis and, smiling at him, she slowly lower herself onto it.

“You guys really did not pick the best location to do that,” Paige said as she walked by. Both of them froze, but when they looked to her she was already about to leave the room. Leo asked if she should stop and, by way of an answer, Phoebe continued to lower herself. The arm was already done so, if Piper was to hear about it, she might as well get herself off. As he was only half way in, she already felt full. Leo, used to seeing a girl wonders how she would fit him in, reached for the base of his cock. His hand acting a bit as a cock-ring replacement. Gladly taking the help he was providing, she began to jump up and down on him, for once not caring about her loud moaning. Furiously activating her clit, she brought herself to orgasm long before Leo. She slowed down before coming to a complete stop. He wanted to lift her up and make he sit on the couch so he could pound her, but she did not let him. She was the one making him sit on it and got in-between his legs. Surprisingly taking almost the entirety of his well-trimmed shaft in her mouth, she did some fast bobbing. He understood that he should stop retaining himself and, without warning her, he shot his seed in her mouth. Without swallowing, she took his hand and made him follow her.

Leo, using his free hand, got his flaccid dick back in his pants. Paige was sitting at the table, reading a journal, and was a bit surprise to see her sister walk up to her naked. With Leo watching from the door frame, the older of the two sister put her index under the chin of the other one and exchange a deep kiss. Before realizing what was happening, she gave it back to her, letting the tongue invading her mouth.

“Did you really have to do that?” Paige asked as she jerk her head away, wiping the side of her mouth and still making a nasty face.

“But I think there is someone who liked it.”

They both smiled.

The night came.

Everybody was back to the manor after their day.

None of the sister had talked about what happened earlier. He had been stressed with it all day and still was as they were heading to bed.

Leo was the last one to go up. When he reached the upper floor, he saw his door closed with a dim of light coming from under it. Piper was most than likely reading a book. He decided to go to the bathroom before joining his wife in bed. Although, when he got out, he saw that the other two bedroom door were still open and his curiosity took over. Trying not to make a noise, he walked in Paige’s room.

Only wanting to take a quick peek, he had to reach in before he was able to see the bed. Unfortunately for him, it was too dark to see her. He walked back around and bumped into the middle sister who had put her hair up to go in the shower. After asking him what he was doing in there, he decided to be honest. She did not let him stop. Turning him around, she pushed him back and told him that Paige would probably not mind if he was to walk closer to see her. At the point where he was, and excited like he was, he thought that he might as well go for it. She gave him a small spank on his butt, not strong enough to really make a noise, and they both walked in their own direction. Now standing by her bed, he was happy to see that she was asleep as he slowly removed the blanket from her body. Sleeping on her side, he was greeted with her naked breast. His hand was about to grab it but his other one tapped it, everything seemingly out of his control. The uncovering continued. He was unhappy to notice that she was not sleeping naked as a very short shorts were covering her bottom. Taking a quick look back, he almost left. Although, this thought only crossed his mind. He entirely removed the thin bedclothes off of her body.

Almost as if she was trying to cover herself, she got on her stomach. It only made it easier for Leo to remove her only piece of clothing, leaving her completely naked and exposed to his perverted eyes. After getting in bed with her, he did not take his time to entirely strip. It was too risqué. Like if screwing his wife’s sister while she was in the other room was not. His penis out of his unbuckled jeans, he raised her hips just enough for him to get inside her pussy. Even without any preparation, he slipped half his length right in. The vibrator he could see in her half-closed drawer probably helped him. Like he did with the other sister, he put his hand to the bottom of himself to avoid hurting her and started moving his pelvis. It took her only a few trust before her first moans. Leo, knowing exactly what was coming, bent down on her and put his hand on her mouth, muffling her cry for help. At the same time, he whispered in her ear to calm down and it was him. She did as she was told, for a second, raising herself to ease the sex, before she got one single word out: “Condom?” Leo, whispering between breaths, told her that he could not catch diseases as a whitelighter. She relaxed and started to enjoy what they were doing; forgetting it was her sister’s husband.

“Put a finger in my ass,” she ordered him, only getting her face away from the pillow for a second. He did as he was told, quickly adding a second one. It was even faster with her than it had been with his previous adultery earlier. She was soon begging him to cum in her. He did as he was told and he felt her tightening around his cock and fingers. He removed himself from her and tried to kiss her.

“Keep that part for Piper. You should come put me to bed more often. I would not mind that and you seemed to have enjoyed it too.”

He smiled and left her alone in her room.

The shower stopped.

The door half-open.

He quickly thought of a pretext to walk in.

“I need to wash my hand,” he said in a low voice. At the sink, he tried looking in the mirror, but it was all fogged up.

He was about to leave when he heard her told him he did not have to pretend and he could look. He did as he was told and they exchanged a quick smile after he had admire her perfect body. Not knowing how his body could do that, he was hard once again. She got close enough to him to press her breast on his chest and, on her tip-toe, whispered in his ear she could: “go fuck your wife now.”

She did not have to pray him. Now taking his turn, he slapped her ass, not for any reason other than the fact that he wanted to touch it, and got to his own bedroom. When he got in, she was not reading anymore but was in fact getting dressed. She quickly spun around, only wearing underwear, with a disappointed look on her face. She explained to him that she wanted to put on a negligee for him. He kissed her and dragged her on bed, not letting her finish what she had in mind. Removing one of the two piece. He got on his knees and started to eat her. He did so during about fifteen minutes: giving her three wonderful orgasms. With time, he had learn to understand his wife’s body and he knew how it worked. Apparently, it was a bit the same for all the family as he could make them all cum pretty easily. She was not dupe by all this attention though. She knew exactly what it was about. When Leo was this considerate, he was about to ask her to do something new. She could not figure what it was about to be since she had the feeling that they had tried everything, but she let him go, wanting to hear this new idea. He got in bed with her, not stopping from pleasing her as he successfully removed her bra while exchanging a passionate kiss.

“Both of your sister are sleeping by now. How about we teleport to their room and do it in there?” His question was straight forward and, unlike most people that would automatically say now, she thought about it. She had always been excited about getting almost caught by them. Having sex in the shower without fully closing the door; getting down early in the morning and have a quickie in the kitchen. Stuff like that but never with them in the room or actually getting caught. Even though Leo was hopping they would still be awake, Piper did not know that and since she was always the one pushing him to do stuff like that, she felt like it was a “once in a lifetime” occasion. After forcing him to strip naked just like her, getting with that her excitation even higher, they got up firmly holding each other and Leo teleported right outside the younger sister’s room. They walked in, making the floor creak a little, and got into position. The moonlight was hitting their fully exposed body as Piper bent forward and Leo position himself at her soaking wet entrance. They could not really see her other than a vague shape of her body and none of them could tell if she was awake or not. Felling him fully inside of her, Piper had to keep a hand on her mouth, only letting out a few moans hopping she would wake-up.

With his day, Leo was as much as Piper into the idea of getting cough. He decided to bring it to the other room and see if it would be different. Still inside of her, they appeared right in front of the other bed. Phoebe was totally awake and she slightly raised her head to see what was going on. The whitelighter pretended not to notice it as the two sister shared a look. It made Piper freeze for a moment.

The feeling was too much to resist and her pelvis started again. She was almost visually begging her sister to stay relax and she did just that.

Leo did not notice that his wife saw her.

He looked forward.

Just kept moving.

He knew that the middle-aged Halliwell would not move.

In his head, the only problem would come if his own wife was to see her awake. Both of them were taking turn glancing at her body.

She was covered by a much heavier blanket than Paige was earlier and, as such, she started to masturbate and imagining Leo inside of her. Both person in the couple notice this movement and they assumed they were the only one to know. Phoebe caught up to the game and kept herself discrete. Leo, playing with his partner breast, got his hand on her mouth when he felt her getting another orgasm. When she was done, she unfolded herself and turn.

“Fuck me in the ass,” she ordered just loud enough for her awake sister to hear. Leo removed himself and put one finger in, followed by a second than a third one. The older sister started to find it hard to keep herself together as she bent down with a hand on the bed and was biting her fist. She was ready to take him and he knew it. Taking it slow, he put the tip of it at her rear entrance and slowly pushed forward. He knew her well enough to know that her face was exposing a perfect ‘O’ shape as she was looking in front of her with her eyes closed. Normally she would be looking to the ceiling, but with the orientation of her body, up was actually in front of them; namely slightly to the left of their audience. She could not take it anymore and they both had the same thought, “getting out of there before Piper make a sound and alarm the ‘sleeping’ girl”. Phoebe was disappointed to see them disappear in front of her, but she happily heard Piper’s moans coming from the bathroom. Then, the shower started to muffle the noises. She smiled as an idea popped in her head. Jumping out of bed, she quietly got herself out of bed and walked up to the still open door. Waiting a moment to be sure they had reached a good speed, she shyly knocked.

“Piper? Is that you?” she asked without going in. She answered positively, quickly looking behind her as Leo slowed a little without coming to a complete stop. “Oh thank god. I really need to use the bathroom. Don’t worry I won’t look at you.” She watched Leo to be sure he did not mind than said yes. Her husband was about to get out of her, but she reached for his ass and tried pushing him forward. Understanding her desire, he continued the movement without making much noise. As Phoebe was walking in, Piper peep on the other side of the curtain, surprisingly seeing a naked Phoebe. She knew perfectly that her sister never slept that way and she had to have remove her top before coming in. The sisters exchanged a look and Piper slowly closed her eyes, making the other understand she got it. Getting the most up-right she could, she whispered to Leo that she was naked. It had an immediate effect as Leo got even harder inside of her. Wanting him to have fun, she told him he could take a peek if he wanted to. Stars appeared in his eyes before making sure she was ok with this. Getting off of him and on her knees, Piper got the soap to clean his cock before taking it in her mouth. Leo had already made a few step back and discreetly peeked on the other side, smiling really wide.

Phoebe had opened the light when she walked in and was sitting on the toilet, pretending to pee, with her eyes closed. His wife continued the blowjob, sometime looking up at him, hopping he was still enjoying the improvisation they were putting on. After she got up, she turned around and took all her time to wash her hand and let him admire her ass. Afterwards, she was happily forced to bend down and get a hand-towel from the last drawer.

Phoebe, still without looking at them, asked Piper how her day have been and she answered: “Good. Can we talk about it tomorrow? I’m blowing my husband.”

“Of course,” Phebe answered as Piper smiled at Leo.

Surprised, he came.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction exists because of/thanks to "petit_cochon". He wrote a French fanfiction and I inspired myself from that to write the part with Paige. I would gladly link it as an inspiration, but I have lost it for a few years now.


End file.
